Nueva Generación
by diegocristo705
Summary: La Nueva Generación esta lista para superar a sus padres. En especial el nuevo equipo 7, comandado por Kurenai. Saya Uzumaki, Hideki Uchiha y Saíto Nara. Parejas: Naruto x Ino Sasuke x Hinata Shikamaru x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Lógicamente Naruto no me pertenece. Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Por el contrario me pertenecen algunos personajes: Saya Uzumaki (Hija de Naruto e Ino), Hideki Uchiha (Hijo de Sasuke y Hinata) Saíto Nara (Hijo de Shikamaru y Sakura) y Kiyomi Hyuga (Hija de Neji y Tenten)**

Saya acababa de despertarse, estaba muy feliz, era su 1° día en la academia. Se bañó, luego se vistió con una camisa manga larga negra, un pantalón ajustado también negro y una botas ninjas (N/A: No sé si existirán las botas ninjas pero ya se las puse)

—Saíto—dijo su madre con insistencia. El niño se desperezó—Date prisa, hoy es tu 1° día en la academia.

—Si señora—dijo Saíto sin ganas de nada. Cuando salió del baño, se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, un pantalón corto azul y unas sandalias ninja. Peino su cabello negro y se miró en el espejo con sus ojos verdes.

—Hideki… ¡Hideki! —dijo su padre con insistencia. El niño abrió sus ojos. Le sonrió a su padre y fue a bañarse. Salió del baño con un pantalón negro y la camiseta azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, que en el pasado había pertenecido a su padre. Se miró en el espejo: Su cabello azabache caía en un fleco tapando su ojo blanco (su ojo de Byakugan) mientras que dejaba al descubierto su ojo negro (su ojo de Sharingan)

Kiyomi se despertó de una pesadilla y su grito se escuchó en toda la casa. Su padre, Neji. Fue a verla. Kiyomi dijo que estaba bien y se fue a bañar. Salió vestida con una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón ajustado verde y con sandalias ninja.

Saya, Hideki, Saíto y Kiyomi se encontraron los 4 en la Academia. 

—Hola Saíto—le saludo Saya con una sonrisa.

—Hola Saya—le saludo Saíto. En eso, vieron una sombra cortar el sol, ambos niños miraron hacia arriba. Kiyomi, siempre tenía entradas grades. La niña montaba su monopatín saltando sobre sus 2 amigos.

—Hola Kiyomi—le saludaron ambos. La castaña respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicos ¿Alguno de los 2 ha visto a Hideki? —pregunto la castaña. El azabache y la rubia negaron.

—Pero si lo conozco bien, aparecerá reverenciando a Saya—dijo Saíto sonriente. Saya bufo fastidiada. Ese hecho era molesto en Hideki.

—Buenos días Saya-sama—dijo una voz detrás de Saya que la hiso espantarse, la chica volteo a mirar asustada. Detrás de ella, estaba Hideki, arrodillado ante ella. Como si Saya fuera una princesa o algo por el estilo.

—Hideki—dijo Saya molesta.

—Dígame, Saya-sama ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —pregunto el niño. Saya lo tomo por la solapa de su chaqueta

— ¡Deja de usar el sufijo "Sama", te lo digo todos los días que nos vemos y eso es molesto! —dijo Saya. Hideki vio cómo su vida se le iba en manos de "su" "Señora"

—Saya—dijo Kiyomi. La rubia volteo a mirar a la castaña—Ya deja de molestarlo.

—Me estresa que me llame con el sufijo "Sama" ¿Quién soy yo de todas formas? —Pregunto Saya, dejando caer al Uchiha al suelo.

—La hija del héroe de la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi—dijo Saíto. Saya bufo, era verdad. —Además, nuestra líder. —Saya miro al Nara con unos ojos que juraba una gran y extensa agonía—Ho vamos. Somos como una pandilla, Saya—dijo el niño mientras tomaba a Kiyomi por el hombro y hacia lo mismo con Saya. La rubia levanto al azabache y paso su mano por el hombro de Uchiha. Los 4 amigos entraron a la academia, para comenzar un nuevo día.

Las clases fueron aburridas, hasta que se decidieron los equipos Genin. Ya habían pasado 3 equipos. Y solo faltaban 6 estudiantes.

—El siguiente equipo: Uzumaki Saya, Uchiha Hideki y Nara Saíto. Su Sensei será Yuhi Kurenai. —Dijo el Sensei.

— ¿Por qué carajos me tengo que quedar con mi guarda espaldas de pacotilla? —Pregunto Saya preocupada. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Saya-sama…—comenzó Hideki, pero se petrifico al ver en esos ojos azules, que en tantas ocasiones habían hecho palpitar de amor su joven corazón; una mirada que prometía dolor, sufrimiento y mucho castigo, si él volvía a llamarle con el Sufijo "Sama"

Kurenai llego para ver a su equipo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería la Sensei de los hijos del equipo de Kakashi.

—Chicos. Síganme —dijo Kurenai.

—A la orden, Sensei—dijo Saya, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Saíto y Hideki la siguieran. Hideki se adelantó para caminar a la par de Saya. —Hideki—dijo Saya.

— ¿Si Saya-Sama? —pregunto Hideki, dispuesto a cumplirle en todo a su amor platónico.

—Te quiero siempre a 8 pasos de mí, pero no tan lejos. Tus 2 Dojutsu nos hacen un equipo imparable—dijo Saya—Saíto, te quiero a 4 pasos de mí. Tu Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra, nos hacen un equipo poderoso.

Kurenai llevo a sus 3 alumnos al campo de entrenamiento 14.

Kurenai lo sabía, su equipo era imparable. Solo tenía que entrenarlos adecuadamente y podría ser el equipo más poderoso de su generación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lógicamente Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son: Saya Uzumaki (Hija de Naruto e Ino), Hideki Uchiha (Hijo de Sasuke y Hinata) Saíto Nara (Hijo de Shikamaru y Sakura) Kiyomi Hyuga (Hija de Neji y Tenten) y la Sacerdotisa Chikako. **

—De acuerdo, chicos—dijo Kurenai cuando ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Mostrándoles un par de cascabeles que tenía en su cinturón —Su 1° misión. Sera quitarme estos Cascabeles. Si lo logran serán Ninjas. Pero si no lo intentan volverán a la academia.

Recuerdo

_Kakashi le contó a Kurenai sobre la Misión de los cascabeles que realizo para su equipo._

—_Deberías de intentarlo. Para que trabajen en equipo—dijo Kakashi._

Fin del Recuerdo.

Los 3 chicos sacaron sus Kunais. Saya desapareció en una nube de humo. Lo mismo hizo Hideki. Saíto decidió enfrentar a su Sensei en Taijutsu.

Recuerdo

—_Saíto—dijo Sakura—Mi maestra, Tsunade. Me enseño que canalizando Chacra en las manos y en los pies, puedes lograr grandes ataques de Taijutsu.__—Sakura veía a su hijo concentrándose y redirigiendo el Chacra pero a él le resultaba frustrante. —Saíto—le dijo. El niño la miro—Inténtalo así—dijo Sakura mostrándole a su hijo como realizar los golpes de Chacra._

Fin del Recuerdo

Saíto fue hacia su Sensei logrando golpearla un par de veces.

—_Saíto_—pensó Saya. Luego, volteo a mirar a Hideki que estaba a pocos metros de ella. Y tenía su Byakugan activo— ¿Qué ves?

—Es una marioneta de Kurenai-Sensei. Estoy buscando a la verdadera—dijo Hideki. — ¿Dónde puede estar? —Hideki desactivo la tecnica cuando sintió a alguien abrazándole.—Saya-sama ¿Podría dejar de abrazarme? No puedo concentrarme—pidió el niño.

—No soy yo, Saíto—dijo Saya mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kurenai. Kurenai vio la velocidad de Saya, era increíble que una niña de 12 años pudiera ser tan veloz. —Saíto, Hideki. Formación de batalla 2.

Recuerdo

_Un día se formó una pequeña reunión en la casa Uzumaki. Naruto e Ino acababan de casarse. Así que, a la reunión fueron Sasuke con Hinata, Sakura con Shikamaru y Neji con Tenten. También estaban allí los niños, corriendo de un lado al otro._

—_Sería fantástico ser Ninjas desde ahora ¿No lo creen?__—pregunto Saya de 5 años. _

—_Claro que sí—dijo Kiyomi._

—_Saya, Kiyomi, Saíto—dijo Hideki, mientras aparecía con un libro en manos que decía en su portada "Equipo 7"__—Miren este libro._

—_Es el libro de tácticas de nuestros padres, el equipo 7—dijo Saya. _

_Los niños estudiaron las tácticas. Sabían que en algún momento podrían serles de utilidad._

_La reunión se repitió cuando ellos estaban a punto de ir a la Academia. Saya les mostro el libro de nuevo._

Fin del Recuerdo

Entre los 3 atacaron a Kurenai sin dejarle ninguna vía libre para escapar. La acorralaron con Kunais y Shurikens, dejándola a la defensiva, obligándola a escapar de ellos. Saíto cortó una de las cuerdas del cascabel.

Hideki, consiguió tomar con su mano el otro cascabel y arrancarlo.

—De acuerdo, Chicos—dijo Kurenai ya cansada. Sabía que sus alumnos le habían ganado. Además ya no tenía Chacra. —Lo lograron. Trabajaron en equipo. Ahora son el equipo 7.

—Pero…—Protesto Saya. Para luego deprimirse—Yo no conseguí ningún cascabel.

—Saya-sama—dijo Hideki. Saya volteo a mirarlo mientras sentía como un nuevo Chacra comenzaba a despertar dentro de ella. Odiaba. Que Hideki usara el término "Sama". Hideki, evito asustarse y le lanzo el cascabel. El Chacra se apagó.

—Hideki…—dijo Saya mirando a su guardaespaldas de pacotilla. Hideki acababa de entregarle su cascabel.

—Los cascabeles eran para que los 3 trabajaran en equipo. Y lo lograron—dijo Kurenai —Pueden irse a casa.

Ya de camino a su barrio. Saíto realizo una pregunta.

—Saya-sama—dijo Saíto. Sabiendo que al final del día recibiría un golpe en la cabeza— ¿Podría hablarnos sobre ese Chacra que comenzó a fluir de usted?

—Honestamente, Chicos… no tengo idea—dijo Saya deprimiéndose y deprimiendo a sus compañeros. Luego dijo—De seguro mi padre sabe. —Los 3 amigos se dirigieron a la casa Uzumaki.

A medio camino, se encontraron con un gran tumulto de gente mirando algo. En el centro, estaban Hinata y Hiashi.

— ¡Tu solo deseas que yo haga lo que a ti te conviene! —grito Hinata.

—Sabes que no es verdad—respondió Hiashi — ¡Y si dejas que ese bastardo continúe con vida, estarás deshonrando a nuestro Clan!

—Pues te guste o no. Ya no soy Hyuga Hinata. Soy Uchiha Hinata. Y si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo te juro que…—Hinata no pudo continuar pues el sonido de un relámpago se escuchó.

De una nube de humo salieron Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto llevaba en sus manos un pergamino, que le fue entregado a Hiashi.

—Si te acercas a la mansión Uchiha. Serás desterrado. Hiashi—dijo Naruto. Hinata no podía creerlo ¿Naruto la estaba defendiendo a ella y a su familia? —Todos. Dispérsense. —Todos los presentes se fueron. Allí, estaban Saya, Hideki y Saíto.

Por esa razón todos se reunieron en el restaurante Ichiraku. Mientras que comían, escuchaban al nuevo equipo 7.

—Logramos vencer a Kurenai-Sensei, con una estrategia de Saya-sama—dijo Hideki.

—Por cierto, Naruto-sama—dijo Saíto—Hoy, durante el entrenamiento. Un misterioso Chacra se desplego de Saya-sama…—Saíto no pudo continuar por una amenaza de Saya.

—Si alguno de ustedes 2. Me vuelve a llamar con el sufijo "Sama". Les juro, que los arrojo al Makai (Infierno) —dijo Saya. Mientras que el mismo Chacra misterioso comenzaba a fluir de ella.

—Ese Chacra pertenece a un Ángel guardián que todo el tiempo sigue a Saya—dijo Naruto. Todos quedaron desconcertados.

Recuerdo

_Cuando Saya era apenas una bebe. Un grupo de aldeanos intentaron matarla. Pues decían que era la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa Chikako. Una sacerdotisa que cuidaba el mundo humano. Pero, que en algún momento dejo las puertas del infierno abiertas._

_Cuando intentaron tocarla. Una luz envolvió a Saya, transformándola en una adulta. Transformándola en la Sacerdotisa Chikako. Con un solo movimiento, mato a todos los aldeanos y la sangre de ellos se fundió en las heridas de Saya, curándola. _

Fin del Recuerdo

Nadie sabía que decir.

—Entonces…—dijo Sasuke— ¿Saya es protegida por la Sacerdotisa Chikako?

—Así es—dijo Naruto.

_**El poder que Saya ocultaba, era realmente grande. La historia era grandiosa y de seguro seria verídica. **_

_**Si Saya conseguía despertar el poder de Chikako. Sería una gran guerrera a futuro**_.


End file.
